


Hidden in Plain Sight

by WritersLife4me



Series: Adversary? [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Humor, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Things are going well in Hyungwon's life. In the near future, Changkyun, Kihyun, and him will present their ad idea for one of the biggest beverage companies. Also, there has been talk about him finally getting a promotion.  Hyungwon couldn't help but think everything seemed too good to be true.And he was right.Troubling events keep happening at work. As danger looms over them, he wonders if they will ever find the culprit.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon & Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk & Yoo Kihyun
Series: Adversary? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am super excited to share this first chapter of the sequel to Adversary. Hope you like it!

Hyungwon stood in front of his opened fridge, brows furrowed from concentration. There weren’t too many food options. The week had been filled with late evening meetings. He didn’t have a chance to cook as much as he would have liked. He glanced at the second shelf of the fridge, frowning. In the fridge, there was a very small portion of rice left over, a tiny container of chicken, two different cartons of fruit juice, milk with a quarter of liquid left, and a single sweet pastry he purchased Wednesday.

A sigh left his lips as he closed the fridge door. He had been living off the leftovers he made Monday night. Unfortunately, there was barely anything left. He couldn’t even call the rice and meat leftovers. Leftovers implied there was plenty of food. And based on the state of his fridge that was unfortunately not the case.

After a second of brainstorming what to do, he decided he would order some shrimp. He grabbed his keys from his kitchen counter, switched off his lights, and slipped his phone into his back-right pocket. Normally, he would have asked Changkyun to accompany him, but he decided to let his younger friend rest after the busy week. 

Hyungwon entered the dimly lit hallway of his floor and headed toward the elevator lobby. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. He glanced at his cellphone, searching for the app so he could order his food online. In the elevator, he finalized his meal choice and then slipped his phone back into his pocket. The new app the restaurant launched made ordering fast and easy. 

Hyungwon stuffed his left hand into his pocket as he pushed the double doors of his apartment complex with his right. A gust of cool air attacked him, and he winced. He should have grabbed a thicker jacket before he left his place. The thin sweatshirt wasn’t enough. He tried his best to ignore the chill and focused on his meal waiting for him at the restaurant. 

The ride on the subway was quiet, tranquil. Night subway rides were the best in his honest opinion. The excessive chatter of the early morning could sometimes get on his nerves. The subway slowed to a stop and he exited. After climbing some stairs, he started to walk toward his destination. 

A sweet sound filled the night sky. He paused and listened. The music flowed over him like crystal clear water. His eyes slipped closed as he stood for a few seconds to appreciate the music more. A small smile stretched across his lips.

Hyungwon opened his eyes and started to walk again. The sweet melody increased in volume the further he walked. He was reminded of a song he heard when he was just a child. His heart warmed at the memory. He walked past the restaurant. He would get food later. The lovely voice mattered more. Sweet music is exactly what he wanted and needed. 

He disappeared down a long alleyway, humming along to the music. The person hadn’t stopped signing and he was grateful. He wanted to thank the individual for gracing his once mediocre night with a musical masterpiece. He needed to find the singer with such a beautiful voice.

Hyungwon reached the end of the alley. An individual stood in the alley, beautiful notes flowing from his lips. He smiled. He had successfully found the singer. The singer approached, a frown on his lips. Hyungwon didn’t understand. The owner of such a beautiful voice should never look upset. He grinned, hoping his smile would cheer the other up.

“Your voice is so beautiful,” Hyungwon said. 

A sigh escaped the other’s lips as he shook his head. Hyungwon pouted. Why had the performer stopped singing? He needed another song. Before he could ask again, a pair of cold hands cupped his face. The singer used his thumbs to brush away the tears collecting at the bottom of his eyes. It was funny. He was unaware that he had been crying. 

“Hyungwon,” the singer said, removing his hands from his face.

“Will you sing me another song?”

“Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon’s vision darkened around the edges and his knees buckled. The singer grabbed his arms, stabilizing him. His eyes widened as he looked around his surroundings. His once hazy state lifted as the stench of expired milk and rotten meat entered his nostrils from a dumpster nearby. He took a quick inhale of breath, heart hammering in his chest. 

Hyungwon looked left and right. “What?”

Hyungwon focused his attention ahead, realization crashing into him. In front of him, Kihyun stood, his dark blood red eyes filled with concern. Hyungwon opened his mouth to speak but closed it seconds later. A brief dizzy spell washed over him. He stumbled. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kihyun asked, still holding onto his arms. “I thought you were going to faint for a second.”

“I don’t understand. What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”

Kihyun sighed, removing his hands from Hyungwon’s arms. 

“I’m guessing you heard the music?”

Hyungwon tilted his head to the side. “Music?”

“Yes, I’m guessing you heard the music and followed it.”

Hyungwon thought hard about what he heard and then nodded after a second. “Yeah.”

Kihyun sighed. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Hyungwon glanced at him, confused. “What? Why?”

Kihyun glanced around the alley, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. He turned his attention back to him. Hyungwon wished he knew what was happening, but his questions still hadn’t been answered. He waited patiently, hoping he would have a better understanding of the situation.

“I don’t understand,” Hyungwon said. “I came out to pick up my dinner but suddenly I’m here.”

“I’m so sorry. I wish—I am so sorry.”

Hyungwon looked at him. “There is no need to apologize.”

Kihyun shook his head. “There is a need to apologize. You are here because my music called you here. You were lured in by my voice.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “The beautiful music was you singing?”

“Yes, I just wanted to get something to drink.” 

“Wait! This is what you meant by you use singing to get a meal?”

Kihyun nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes pointed at the ground. Hyungwon wasn’t shocked that Kihyun had the power to attract attention with his voice. He was more shocked that he wandered down an alley against his own will. If Kihyun had been anyone else, he could have been in serious trouble. 

“Hey, are you sure you are okay? I know my ability can be too much for some people,” Kihyun said.

“Really, I’m fine.”

Kihyun frowned. “Hm. If you say so. Actually, let me buy you coffee or wait! I’ll pay for your meal. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

Hyungwon chuckled. 

“Oh, okay if you insist but it its really no big deal. It’s kind of cool when I think about it long enough.”

Kihyun raised a single brow. “Hyungwon, its supposed to be terrifying not cool. You literally walked over here, and you didn’t even realize you were doing it.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “No, I knew what I was doing I think but—I don’t know it seems like a blur.”

Kihyun nodded. “It’s apart of what I can do. I sing and wait for whoever to follow my voice. After I drink, I send them on their way. They forget anything every happened, well usually.”

Hyungwon looked at him. “What do you mean usually?”

“Well, you can’t forget if I wake you from your trance. I broke you out of the fog and therefore you’ll remember this conversation. Most of time I drink from the individual and send them on their way. They go straight home and sleep like nothing ever happened.”

“Wow, that’s kind of disruptive,” Hyungwon said. “What if people had plans? They just drop everything and come to you?”

Kihyun frowned. “It does sound evil, doesn’t it?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, shaking his hands in front of him. “Kihyun, no, I didn’t mean—I just was thinking about how it all worked. Please, don’t feel bad. I’m sure there is no other way to do this.”

Kihyun didn’t respond. His co-worker rested his back against the alley wall, eyes searching the sky. Hyungwon chewed the inside of his cheek, concerned. He wished he hadn’t opened his big mouth in the first place. He understood vampires needed human blood. There were no other way to get a meal. Kihyun’s methods were practically harmless compared to what he had seen in the movies.

“Honestly, Kihyun,” Hyungwon said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It isn’t a big deal. I’m fine. Besides, I’m lucky you lured me in and no one else. Imagine if another vampire was looking for a meal tonight. Who knows what would have happened?”

Kihyun stood up straight, eyes wide. “You are right. What the heck are you doing strolling around this area at night?”

Hyungwon frowned. “Why do I feel like I suddenly made everything worse by what I just said.”

Kihyun crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Hyungwon was a bit annoyed by the other’s response. There was no reason for his co-worker to look so displeased. He had every right to be in this area. There was no law that said he couldn’t buy food in this particular location. 

“First of all, I ordered some shrimp and like I said before, I was coming to pick up my dinner. The best restaurant for seafood is in this area.”

Kihyun nodded. “Okay, right I remember you said that, sorry. Let’s go pick up your food then.”

Hyungwon smiled.

“Okay. You really don’t have to.”

Hyungwon followed Kihyun out of the alley and back toward the restaurant. It was so strange to think that he walked past the restaurant in a quest for the mysterious voice. The idea that he ignored his own hunger because of Kihyun’s voice was both amazing and disturbing. He glanced at the frown on his co-worker’s face. He reached out giving Kihyun a friendly pat on the back. He could tell the other was still upset about what happened.

* * *

Once inside the restaurant, he asked the blonde hostess for his order. After being asked for the order name, he gave it to her and waited. Kihyun stood nearby, searching the establishment. Although Hyungwon ordered on the app, he decided to pay in person. He tried to pay with cash as much as possible. The shorter woman returned with a medium sized bag. She set the food on the counter and asked for payment.

“Hyungwon, I got it,” Kihyun said, pushing his hand away.

“Kihyun really it’s—”

Kihyun reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He fished out a silver card and handed it to the hostess. The shorter woman smiled, swiped the card, and handed the receipt and the card back to Kihyun. He thanked her and picked up Hyungwon’s food. Hyungwon sighed. He opened the door and a rush of cold air met him inside. He shivered as he exited the restaurant.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon said, taking the bag from Kihyun. “You really didn’t have to pay for my food. What happened isn’t really a big deal.”

“No, it is a big deal,” Kihyun said, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets. “You were right. It is disruptive and I know that. I never know what the people I lure in have planned. I never know what they were meant to do before I ruined their night. I try to not think too much about it. It helps a little.”

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon said, voice stern. “Please stop. It sounds like you think you are a monster. You aren’t, okay? I get it. You were hungry and you wanted something to eat. I too was hungry and came out to get food. We aren’t any different from each other.”

Kihyun chuckled.

“Let me walk you to the subway.”

Hyungwon nodded. He wanted to decline Kihyun’s offer but something told him his co-worker needed this moment, so he allowed it. As they walked, Hyungwon thought about Kihyun’s reaction to what he said. He couldn’t let the thought go.

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun. “It’s true, you know?”

Kihyun glanced at him. “What?”

“What I said. We aren’t as different as you think. Vampires and humans aren’t as different as you think.”

“Hyungwon, I sang a haunting melody and lured you into an alley so I could drink your blood. Tell me how that isn’t different?”

“You were hungry.”

“For human blood.”

“Why are you trying to make yourself seem like this monster? I know you aren’t evil. You were hungry. You should eat, simple. And that is what you wanted to do, eat. And for the record there was nothing haunting about the melody. Yes, maybe for a split second I was disturbed by it.”

Kihyun nodded. “It is disturbing.”

“But let me finish, I’m not disturbed anymore. And your singing is beautiful,” Hyungwon said. “It should be on a CD. You could join any idol group you want with that voice. Or go solo.”

Kihyun shook his head. “Thank you. I’ve always enjoyed singing. When I was turned, I guess my voice changed with me. Now I can’t sing freely as I want.”

“That’s sad.”

Kihyun shrugged.

“So, if you sing and lure people in,” Hyungwon said as they walked. “Do you ever lure in many people at once? Or it is just one person?”

Kihyun nodded. “When I sing, the person has to be open to being lured. What I mean by that is the person has to be unfocused, possibly daydreaming. Those who are super concentrated or heavily invested in something else often are hard to reach. And most of the time they have to be nearby for it to work.”

“Wow that’s interesting.”

“I guess.”

“So, no two for one deals for you then?” Hyungwon asked, amused.

Kihyun glanced at him. “You really are something. Does anything scare you?”

Hyungwon nodded. “Loads of things scare me but I’m not scared of you. I mean why should I be? If I was scared of you, I would also have to fear Jooheon, Hoseok, and Changkyun. And I’m not afraid of them. There are my friends and so are you.”

Kihyun nodded. Hyungwon glanced around, noticing they were at the entrance of the subway. He glanced at Kihyun who seemed to still be deep in thought. He hoped the other wasn’t still focused on what happened. There was nothing to be worried about.

“Well, I should leave.”

Kihyun nodded. Hyungwon headed down the steps but paused at the sound of his name. He looked up the steps and spotted Kihyun, a frown on his lips. Hyungwon sighed. He walked back up the steps. 

“It’s okay, Kihyun. Really.”

“I know, just—be careful,” Kihyun said. “I’m not the only vampire with tricks. You need to be a lot more cautious. The night is dangerous.”

Hyungwon beamed. “Don’t worry Kiki, I’ll be okay.”

Kihyun nodded, a tiny smile on his lips. Hyungwon waved the other goodbye and disappeared down the steps. He entered the subway and took a seat by the window. After a few minutes, the subway slowed to a stop. He rested his back against the seat. There were four more stops until he was near his home. He often used the time to check his emails and or read. He spotted a woman entering the subway, bright red lipstick calling attention to her pretty oval-shaped face. She gave him a sweet smile as she took a seat on the left side of the subway.

“Aren’t you a handsome one?”

He turned to her, confused. She gave him a wink. He opened his mouth to thank her but stopped. Her warm brown eyes turned into a dark blood red. He turned his head away from her, focusing ahead. There was a vampire on the subway. He reminded himself that not all vampires were sinister. Yet, he couldn’t shake off the way she had looked at him. It was clear from the way she stared at him that she was interested in more than just his ‘handsomeness’.

He glanced at the stop names, waiting patiently. Surprisingly, the woman hadn’t tried anything yet. And he realized he had been too quick to judge her behavior. Perhaps, she was nice. 

The subway came to a stop and he rose from his seat. He glanced at the woman for a brief second. Her warm blood red eyes focused on him. He didn’t move.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” she said. “You aren’t what I’m looking for tonight.”

Hyungwon turned back around. Delicate fingers wrapped around his right wrist. He froze. His eyes shot toward the subway doors, wide open and ready for him to exit. He shouldn’t have looked back.

“But perhaps, I’ll catch you again another night though,” she said. “Don’t make plans.”

Hyungwon didn’t respond, breaking his wrist from her tight grip. He walked at a faster pace, focused on his destination. In the background, he heard the horrendous cackle of the vampire woman. The doors of the subway stayed opened for him to exit. On his way out, he crashed into an older man. 

“Oh! Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry,” Hyungwon said, words flowing from his lips. “Are you okay?”

The man nodded and walked around him. Hyungwon moved a couple steps away from the subway. His heart hammered in his chest as he attempted to catch his breath. He should have continued on his way, but he still needed a few moments.

“You okay?”

Hyungwon paused, eyes drifting toward the teenaged girl dressed in black t-shirt and jeans. His eyes widened. Her eyes remained a bright blue. He let out a sigh of relief. It was clear she wasn’t a vampire. 

“Uhm, yeah. I’m fine.”

She nodded, reaching into her pocket, and producing a stake. Hyungwon frowned at the piece of wood. The memory of discovering his co-worker’s secret came to mind. It was hard to believe it happened a couple of weeks ago. The teenaged girl played with the stake within her hands.

“You don’t have to worry about her,” she said, gesturing toward the subway.

Hyungwon glanced at the subway, a frown on his lips. He would have been shocked that the subway hadn’t left yet if it wasn’t a normal occurrence. Sometimes the subways stopped for several reasons before moving to the next stop. Before he turned away, he spotted the man he bumped into taking a seat by the vampire woman.

“My father will take care of that pesky problem,” she said. “So, you don’t have to worry about your safety on the subway anymore.”

Hyungwon glanced at her. “Oh, uh—okay. “

She giggled. 

“I know what you are thinking. ‘Aren’t you too young to be a hunter?’.”

Hyungwon actually didn’t think the statement at all. Instead, he was looking for the perfect opportunity to leave. While the vampire encounter was frightening, chatting with the teenaged hunter was uncomfortable. His mind wandered to Kihyun and he wondered if he was out in the alley still luring others in.

“Well, don’t worry about me,” She said. “I know how to use a stake. Oh! Before I go, I often reach out to people who’ve had close encounters like you did. If you ever feel unsafe like that again, don’t hesitate to reach out. My father’s goes by Choi Kiwoo. He has several connections and will be able to send someone to you in no time.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Right, thank you. Have a good night.”

She nodded, her bright blonde ponytail bouncing. “Have a good night! Be safe!”

He nodded, walking away from the teenager. As he walked up the steps, he pushed both encounters from his head. Once he got closer to his place, he broke off into a jog toward his apartment building. Guilt swelled within his chest as he thought about the teenaged hunter. It felt odd knowing he had held a conversation with a hunter. Yes, the conversation was mostly one-sided, but it felt like betraying his friends, his very vampire friends. 

Inside his apartment, he put the takeout bag onto the counter, dropped his body onto his couch, and got his cellphone from his pocket. He called Changkyun through a video chat feature on his cellphone. His younger’s friends faced popped up on this screen and the last bit of fear and guilt melted away.

“Wonnie hyung? What’s up?”

“Hey loser! What are you up to?”

Changkyun raised a single brow. “Excuse me? Who are you calling a loser? I’ll hang up on you right now.”

Hyungwon laughed, warmth spreading throughout his body. “No, no don’t hang up. I’m joking. You aren’t a loser.”

“That’s right, I’m the opposite of loser. I’m the coolest, cooler than you actually,” Changkyun said. “And I knew you were joking.”

“Hey, kyunnie, please don’t be mad at hyung. I honestly was joking.”

“I knew you were joking,” he said.

Hyungwon chuckled at the pout on Changkyun’s lips. He poked at the screen, attempting to remove the pout from his friend’s face. Changkyun smiled, shaking his head. Hyungwon grinned. It was fun teasing Kyun.

“So, what have you been up to on your day off?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun paused for a second. Hyungwon set his feet on his coffee table, resting his back to the couch. Changkyun’s eyes lit up as he launched into a riveting tale about how he narrowly escaped an avalanche of bedsheets from his closet. Hyungwon cackled. His friend always had amusing stories to tell. 

“You okay, hyung?”

“What do you mean?” Hyungwon asked.

“I can tell when you are upset about something,” Changkyun said, voice soft. “My guess is you haven’t called your mom or Hyunwoo hyung. Which means whatever just happened isn’t something you want them to worry about. It must not be good.”

“What? No, I’m just calling my best friend.”

“Okay,” Changkyun said. “But you would tell me, right? If something happened, you would let me know?”

Hyungwon nodded. “Of course.”

Changkyun nodded. “Good. Now back to my story.”

Hyungwon laughed, shaking his head. Before Changkyun continued his story, Hyungwon told him to pause for a second so he could get his food. He got up from the couch, setting his phone on the table. He grabbed the bag from the counter and took a seat again. He rested his phone against a small porcelain bowl his mother gifted him. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

His younger friend nodded and continued the story. Hyungwon opened the lid to his food. He stuffed a large shrimp into his mouth trying not to choke when his friend started to gesture wildly. His best friend always knew how to put a smile on his face. Part of him felt bad for keeping what happened from Changkyun, but another part thought he made a good decision. He didn’t want his friend to worry too much. 

“Thanks, Changkyun.”

Changkyun paused, stopping the story he was telling. “What for Hyung?”

“For your friendship,” he said.

Changkyun turned his face away from the screen, eyes closed.

“Hyung! That’s so cheesy!”

Hyungwon picked up his phone, forgetting his meal. “Hey! It’s true. I mean it. I am so lucky.”

Changkyun turned his attention back to him, eyes twinkling. “I feel the same. Thank you too.”

Often Hyungwon thought back to the day he first met, Changkyun. He couldn’t help the smile growing on his face. The troubling events that happened seemed so far away as he laughed and joked with his friend. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon couldn't help but worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm super excited to share this new chapter with you all!

Hyungwon traveled to the company café with Changkyun and Kihyun early Wednesday afternoon. Over the past week, he worked closely with them on the new ad project. Refresh was an interesting company and he was looking forward to pitching the ad idea. They got their food and sat down at a table located on the left side of the cafe. Thirty minutes passed as they discussed their project and ate.

Kihyun grabbed a fry off his plate. Hyungwon glared, circling his arms around his meal. Changkyun laughed as he attempted to steal a fry. Hyungwon frowned. He didn’t understand why his food was under attack.

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes, guarding his plate from the vultures. “Hey! This isn’t fair! Why are you both trying to take my food?”

Kihyun snickered. “Trying? More like succeeding. And it’s fun stealing food from you.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “You told us we should try not to get distracted today. Yet, here we are off track.”

“Okay, you are right,” Kihyun said and then threw the stolen fry into his mouth.

Hyungwon pouted.

“My fry!”

“You have several other fries on your plate. You’ll be fine,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun cackled, giving Hyungwon a pat on his back as he glanced between Kihyun and him.

“Children, children, play nice,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon raised a single brow. “Children? I’m not a child.”

Kihyun nodded in agreement. “I am definitely not a child.”

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun, a curious expression on his face. Ever since he discovered vampires were real, he started to create a mental list of questions. Movies did a good job of spreading misinformation about vampires. He decided to make it his mission to learn the difference between fact and fiction.

“How old are you anyway?” Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun looked at him, amused. “What? You can’t ask me my age.”

Hyungwon glanced around at the other occupants of the medium sized café and then leaned for. “Why? Is that like a thing? You know because you are—you know?”

“Remember we aren’t the only ones here.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Right. Of course. I’ll ask you another time.”

Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head. Hyungwon grinned. He glanced at Changkyun, noticing a concentrated look on his face. He reached out, getting ready to snap his fingers in front of his friend’s face. Changkyun grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened at his friend’s quick reflexes.

Hyungwon winced. “Kyun, what the heck?”

Hyungwon removed his hand from Changkyun’s tight grip. He rubbed his wrist, a pout on his lips. Perhaps, trying to snap his fingers in front of a vampire’s face wasn’t wise. He sometimes forgot about the quick reflexes.

Changkyun’s eyes widened as he gently took Hyungwon’s wrist in his hands. “Oh my gosh, hyung! I’m so sorry. I—”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have done that in the first place,” Hyungwon interrupted.

Changkyun frowned, analyzing the redness of his wrist. “Your wrist is all red.”

Hyungwon nodded. “I’m fine. Really.”

His friend rested his back against the chair, frowning.

“Really it’s okay,” Hyungwon said. “I’m just wondering if everything is okay with you. You look like you are thinking really hard about something. If it is about the project, then I wouldn’t worry. We have good material to present. And we still have a week.”

“Is a week enough? We don’t have anything on the presentation currently. I’m just worried.”

“We’ve come up with a lot to present since we last met. I was going to suggest we start creating a rough draft of our presentation,” Kihyun said. “So, let’s not worry. I know we’ll get everything done in time. There is no need to stress.”

Changkyun grinned, looking at Kihyun. “Thanks, hyung.”

“What? I kind of said the same thing, but you are looking at Kihyun as if he invented the wheel!”

Changkyun chuckled. “Wonnie hyung, are you jealous?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “No. Why would I be jealous?”

“I only have one best friend, you know.”

Hyungwon smiled.

“I know.”

“And now I feel left out,” Kihyun said, fake sadness dripping from his lips. “I thought I was in the inner circle.”

“You are,” Hyungwon said. “But there is an even smaller circle and it’s for best friends.”

“Ouch,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon frowned.

Kihyun shook his head. “It’s okay. I get it. Best friends are something different entirely. I’m happy I’m in any circle. Really, I’m grateful. You all make work interesting.”

“I agree. Everything has been so action-packed lately. It feels like being in a movie,” Hyungwon said. “I mean I never knew I would experience being lured by a vampire. So that’s cool.”

“What?” Changkyun asked.

Hyungwon glanced at Changkyun. “Oh, well I was out picking up my dinner this past Saturday night and the next thing I knew I ended up in an alley with Kihyun. Some of it’s a blur still.”

Changkyun looked at Kihyun. Hyungwon worried that maybe he had said too much. It was only a couple weeks ago that his best friend decided to put his distrust for Kihyun aside. Honestly, he should have worded his statement better. Hyungwon analyzed Changkyun’s expression, relieved by the gentle curiosity in his eyes. His friend wasn’t angry at all. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

“Well, I was looking for a meal that night and Hyungwon heard me singing,” Kihyun said, leaning back in his chair. “I have to be honest. What happened still bothers me. Actually, after walking Hyungwon to the subway I went home.”

Hyungwon frowned.

“You went home hungry? Kihyun, I told you it wasn’t that serious.”

Kihyun sighed.

“Being out didn’t feel right after what happened. Lost my appetite.”

Changkyun nodded and then looked at him. “Wait! Is that why you looked upset? Because of Kihyun? Did what happen freak you out?”

Hyungwon sat up straight, shaking his head. His eyes drifted toward Kihyun. Concern shone from Kihyun’s eyes. He frowned. Honestly, he didn’t want to share what happened. However, if he kept the story to himself there would be a misunderstanding. He sighed, wishing he could stop saying things so casually.

“No, that isn’t it at all. I was upset because—well—on the subway a vampire woman grabbed me,” he stated, voice barely above a whisper. “She scared me a bit.”

“Wait, there was a vampire on the subway with you?” Kihyun asked, leaning forward.

Hyungwon nodded.

“Hyung, why didn’t you just tell me?” Changkyun asked.

Hyungwon groaned, wishing he hadn’t shared what happened. “Because I know you, Kyun. You would freak out and there would be no reason for it. I’m okay. Really, I’m fine.”

Changkyun crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“Hyung, why shouldn’t I freak out?” he asked. “A vampire grabbed you.”

“I should have gotten on the subway with you,” Kihyun said.

“Well, no I don’t think you should have done anything. Actually, I’m really glad you didn’t,” Hyungwon said.

Kihyun scoffed.

“What do you mean you are glad? Just to let you know, in case it wasn’t obvious to you, that vampire would have killed you. I’m surprised she even let you go.”

Hyungwon understood last Saturday had been a risky night. His encounter with both the vampire and hunter affected him. His phone call with Changkyun help with the stress, but he knew the worry lingered for the rest of the night. He tried his to put both events behind him, but it was hard.

“I don’t know. I think she was teasing me or something,” Hyungwon said. “She told me I wasn’t what she was looking for and that I should not make plans next time. Practically sounded like she was saying we will meet again, I guess.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “She said all that?”

Hyungwon nodded.

“I think from here on out I’ll be riding the subway with you,” Changkyun said.

“I second that,” Kihyun said, leaning back in his chair.

“Why?”

Changkyun frowned.

“I just don’t like what I’m hearing, hyung. When my kind says stuff like that it isn’t to be taken lightly.”

Hyungwon sighed.

“It’s okay. I was able to get home.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun said, leaning forward. “But what about next time? Hyung, I know you feel comfortable with us, but you have to realize not all vampires have good intentions. There is no telling what could have happened.”

Hyungwon nodded. “I mean—yeah I understand.”

Changkyun gave him a small smile.

“I guess we should take a look at making a rough draft for our presentation like you suggested, hyung,” Changkyun said, glancing at Kihyun.

Kihyun nodded. For the next 20 minutes, they focused on crafting a basic rough draft for their presentation. During their conversation, Hyungwon’s mind kept drifting to what happened Saturday. Vampires weren’t the only issue that night. There had been hunters present as well. He couldn’t allow Changkyun and Kihyun to enter the subway station. The last thing he wanted was for them to be harmed.

Kihyun looked up from the sketch pad. “Maybe we should head up. I think the café is getting a little too loud for me. I can’t concentrate anymore.”

“Right,” Hyungwon said. “I’m ready to leave. How about you Changkyun?”

Changkyun nodded. “Let’s head back.”

Hyungwon gathered his trash and walked toward the exit of the café. He dropped the garbage in the large black metal trashcan. Changkyun and Kihyun walked on either side of him as they traveled toward the elevator lobby.

“Kyun?”

Changkyun looked at him. “Yes, hyung?”

The doors of the elevator slid open and they walked in. Kihyun pressed the number for their floor and rested his back to the wall. Changkyun stood beside him, curious eyes focused on him. Hyungwon sighed.

“You wanted to ask me something, hyung?”

“Yes,” he said, playing with his fingers. “I just wanted to ask if hunters bother you sometimes?”

On their right, Kihyun glanced at them. Hyungwon knew hunters were a touchy subject for vampires. Perhaps, he shouldn’t talk about them, but he couldn’t help it. He kept thinking about the situation at the subway. And all the talk about Changkyun riding the subway with him made him uncomfortable. What if he ran into the teenaged hunter again? What if he ran into more hunters?

“I mean, it happens from time to time, but mostly I blend in with humans too well for them to notice me,” he said, arms crossed.

Hyungwon nodded. “Oh, okay that’s good to know.”

“Don’t worry, Wonnie hyung,” Changkyun said, voice playful. “I’ll be okay. I’ve been tricking hunters for years. I’m sure I’ve fooled most of them. ”

Hyungwon nodded. “Right, makes sense.”

Kihyun nodded. “I agree with Changkyun. You don’t have to worry. We’ve been blending in for years.”

The elevator doors slid open as a high- pitched ding filled the atmosphere. Hyungwon, Changkyun, and Kihyun exited the elevator. Hyungwon tried his best to shake off his worries but it was difficult. He should have told Changkyun about the hunter but part of him couldn’t bring himself to share. He didn’t want his friend to think too deeply about the situation. Plus, there was a part of him that still felt guilt for even talking to a hunter.

Once he arrived at his desk, he pulled out his chair and took a seat. He logged back in and searched through his emails. All he needed to do was focus on work. There was nothing to be concerned about.

* * *

Minhyuk stood up, raising his ice water in the air. “A toast to good friends and short work meetings!”

Hyungwon snorted as he got up, raising his own glass in the air. All of them clinked their glasses together and took a seat. After work, Minhyuk suggested they check out the new pizza place. He had been happy for a chance to hang out. There was a lot more left to do for the presentation then he realized and lately he felt more stressed than confident. An outing with friends was exactly what he needed.

He grabbed a slice from the large silver serving pan. His glanced at Changkyun, Hoseok, and Kihyun each eating their own slice. He imagined it was tiring always having to pretend for the sake of humans. It was unfortunate that they couldn’t be themselves.

A bell jingled. Hyungwon’s attention drifted toward the entrance. He remember the bell almost catching him off guard when they first entered. Two older men entered the pizza place. After discussing with the hostess, they sat in the booth to the right of them. He turned away. The men had interesting fashion sense. Their jackets and pants were covered in pockets and zippers. If he remembered correctly, they called the clothing techwear.

“Hyung? Aren’t you hungry?”

Hyungwon glanced at the warm brown eyes of his best friend. He nodded and reached for another pizza. Minhyuk launched into a conversation about something that happened in their accounting meeting. The rest of his friends added to the conversation as he finished up his slice. Minhyuk always had such interesting stories to tell about his department.

Hyungwon got up from his seat. “I’m going to go to the restroom. I’ll be back.”

Everyone nodded. Hyungwon moved away from their table and walked toward the hall where the restrooms were located.

* * *

Hyungwon exited the restroom, a frown on his lips. The automatic hand dryer failed to dry his hands after he washed them. He stood outside of the door and shook his hands in the air. Maybe he would be able to dry them himself. He looked up from his hands and spotted one of the men from earlier talking on his phone. They made eye contact. The man smiled, giving him a nod of acknowledgement, and then focused on his conversation. Hyungwon grinned, turning toward the entrance of the hall.

“What do you mean I need to take this seriously? Of course, I take it seriously. I just think it’s stupid how I have to take suggestions and tips from that annoying know it all. No, you don’t get it! I don’t care how many vampires he has killed! He could have killed 100 of those beasts. I don’t care. I hate training with him. He is so frustrating. Yes, I know I’ve only been training for two days.”

Hyungwon’s froze. Part of him wanted to glance over his shoulder, but he decided it would be a terrible idea. He strolled out of the hallway, heart thumping within his chest. A waitress walked around him, holding a tray of garbage. After a few seconds, he arrived at their table and claimed his seat. He kept glancing at the hallway, wondering what he should do next.

“Why do you look so spooked?” Kihyun asked, arms crossed. “You finally run into the boogie man?”

Hyungwon glanced a Kihyun, confused. “What?”

Changkyun looked at him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hyung, you okay?”

Hyungwon glanced at Changkyun. He knew he wasn’t doing well. There was a hunter in the restaurant. He didn’t know how to communicate the issue with Minhyuk around. He knew he couldn’t say anything because Minhyuk wasn’t supposed to know vampires were real. It was a secret that he promised to keep.

“Wow, it is late,” Minhyuk said, glancing at his time. “I better get going.”

“Yes, let’s all leave,” Hyungwon said, standing up. “Good idea! I’m actually tired as well.”

“No,” Minhyuk said, gesturing for him to take a seat again. “If you all want to stay, stay. I just am a little tired after the day. Let’s catch up again like this real soon. Bye everyone!”

Hoseok looked at him. “Bye Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk waved goodbye and headed toward the entrance. Hyungwon stood, watching Minhyuk leave. The rest of his friends turned in their seats and waved goodbye. Once Minhyuk was out of sight, they all turned back around. Hyungwon remained standing, palms pressed to the surface of the table.

“You are acting strange,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon slowly took a seat, eyes drifting toward the hallway to the restrooms. “What do you mean?”

“You keep looking over there,” Changkyun said, gesturing toward the hallway.

Hyungwon turned his attention from the hallway to his friend. He shouldn’t make everything so obvious. Across from him, Hoseok seemed just as concerned as Changkyun. He gave his older friend a reassuring smile. There was no reason to panic. It was clear the man in the hallway was as clueless as most citizens. He didn’t seem to notice the table with vampires. Sadly, the thought he had wasn’t enough to reassure him. He still wanted to leave.

“Wonnie, what’s going on?” Kihyun asked.

“I—I think we should leave.”

“What? Why?”

His eyes drifted away from their table. The man from before made his way toward his own table, sitting next to his companion. They shared a laugh with each other. The cynical part of him wondered if they were laughing about all their “kills”.

“Hey, Hyungwon,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon looked up, glancing around the table. He didn’t want to call attention to the two men seated in the next booth, but he also didn’t want to leave his friends in the dark. Ever since his recent encounter with a hunter, he had been worried. It didn’t seem safe to stay in a restaurant with hunters.

“Hyung, if you want to leave that’s okay,” Changkyun said, hand on his shoulder. “We can go.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Hyungwon noticed Hoseok glancing at the table located on their right. Hoseok looked at him, an expression of confusion on his face. Before anyone else could say anything more, he called the waiter over for the check. Once they paid, Hyungwon was the first one out the door. Outside in the chilly night air, he attempted to wrap his jacket around his body to keep in the warmth. He avoided the inquisitive looks of his friends.

“What was that?” Changkyun asked.

“Uhm—let’s keep walking,” Hyungwon said.

He didn’t know if the hunters finally figured out there were vampires nearby. All he knew was they needed to be far away from the restaurant. Gentle fingers grasped his wrist. He stopped walking and turned to look at the concern shining from Changkyun’s eyes. He glanced past his friend. They weren’t far enough from the restaurant yet.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Changkyun.

Hoseok looked at him, warm brown eyes switching from red and then back to brown.

“Hoseok hyung, don’t do that!” Hyungwon shouted, eyes narrowed.

“Do what?” Hoseok asked, eyes wide.

“Your eyes. Don’t do that here.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun said. “It’s late out I’m sure—”

“There were hunters in that restaurant, Kyun.”

Silence fell upon them. Hyungwon sighed. He hadn’t meant to snap at Hoseok, but he felt unsettled by what he heard in the restaurant. The man on the phone was obviously a hunter in training. He could only assume his companion was a hunter as well. Anything could have happened in the restaurant to tip them off. Their conversation had been very vampire free because of Minhyuk but he wondered if there were other ways to pick out a vampire.

Kihyun looked at him. “Now I get why you were acting strange. Hyungwon, I promise you we would have been just fine. We do a great job of blending in. And even if they realized we were vampires they wouldn’t be anything to worry about.”

Hyungwon glanced at him. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve lived for very long, Wonnie,” Kihyun said, amused. “I know how to fight. Believe me we would have been fine. Plus, they have a very just beginning the hunter life look.”

“He is right, hyung,” Changkyun said. “We know how to defend ourselves. Some of us have been taught and others have had to learn on their own. We would have been okay.”

Hoseok nodded. “I don’t care for violence but sometimes you have to fight. Most vampire know how to defend themselves.”

“Wow, that’s good to know,” Hyungwon said, rubbing his hand up and down his neck. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so quick to freak out.”

“No, hyung,” Changkyun said. “Thanks for worrying about us.”

“I care,” he said. “And if I could return the favor for every time you’ve had to protect me I would do it in a heartbeat.”

Changkyun smiled.

“Thank you, hyung,” he said. “But I’m a vampire we are sort of equipped to handle a lot of things. That is why I knew I would do my best use my supernatural ability to keep you safe. You don’t have to pay me back. I wanted to help you.”

“Wow,” Kihyun said. “You both are the sappiest friends I have ever met.”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at Kihyun. “Hey!”

Hoseok grinned.

“I think it sweet.”

Changkyun glanced at Hoseok. “Thanks, hyung. At least some of us appreciate the concept of good friends.”

Kihyun shrugged. “Sorry, it’s the truth. You two are so sappy.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. The subway station came into view as they walked. During their walk, he had almost told them there was no need to accompany him to the subway, but he decided against it. It seemed like walking him to the subway had become a natural habit. He turned to them once they reached his destination.

“I know one of you is probably going to volunteer to ride the subway with me but,” Hyungwon said, glancing down the steps. “I really don’t think you should.”

Changkyun looked at him. “And why is that?”

“It is just when I talked about the vampire woman that grabbed me, I may have left out I ran into a father and daughter hunter duo. And I might have talked with one of them for a bit.”

“What?” Kihyun asked. “Did you hand us over or something?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, heart in his throat. “What? Are you kidding? I would never. I felt guilty for even talking to one. I could never tell any of them about you all.”

Kihyun laughed.

“Hyungwon, hey, it’s okay. We know you wouldn’t. I was only joking,” he said.

Hyungwon frowned. “I just don’t want you all to come with me. What if they are down there? I know you all said you can fight, but why should I knowingly put you all in danger like that. I mean she told me not to worry about my safety anymore in the subway station. What if that means there will be more hunters there?”

“Hyung, you don’t have to feel guilty,” Changkyun said. “Actually, to be honest, I would thank any hunter that helped you out. Our kind can be dangerous. What a hunter does is unfortunate but sometimes it is necessary.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “I just—I just don’t think it’s fair. I mean yes there are some bad vampires out there but there are good ones too. I think about Kihyun standing in that alley just wanting to eat. Is it fair that vampires like him get targeted too? You and Hoseok don’t cause trouble either so it doesn’t make sense why either of you should be attacked.”

Changkyun’s shoulders dropped, a sigh leaving his lips.

“I honestly don’t know what to say, hyung.”

Kihyun looked at him.

“You just do your best to be unproblematic. If you still get targeted by a hunter, then you do your best to protect yourself and that’s all you can do,” Kihyun said. “But honestly, I don’t think you need to think too hard about it. Besides, we go after humans, so I can see why they come after us.”

Hyungwon didn’t quite like the answer. He didn’t know what he would do but he hoped at least one hunter asked questions. There had to be some system in place. Otherwise, there wasn’t any distinction between good and bad. Perhaps, hunters thought all vampires were bad. The thought alone made him nervous.

“I just don’t like it. Hyungwon said. “ And I know you all told me not to worry but I’m starting to figure out hunters aren’t a joke. I mean I’ve seen the movies and I guess I just didn’t realize what it all meant. The way the man casually talked about another hunter killing vampires. It just didn’t sound right. It is like everything used to be fictional but now it isn’t, and it is kind of worrying.”

Kihyun frowned.

“I get it. It is a lot to get use to and honestly, you’ve surprised me. I wouldn’t have expected you to accept any of it like you did,” Kihyun said. “I remember the first- and only-time vampires collectively came out of hiding. The humans didn’t know what to do. There was so much fear. The discovery was too much for them to handle and there was much opposition, so much violence. So, we just disappeared. And the humans did a good job of wiping that discovery from their memories. We may have helped it along as well but—yeah.”

Changkyun nodded. “I’ve heard it was tough. I wasn’t alive then, but I heard it was rough for vampires for a while until they went back into hiding.”

Kihyun nodded. “It was rough. I think it was the highest recruitment year for the hunters and slayers. So many people wanted to volunteer their time to rid the world of evil. But that time is behind us. And pretending to be humans isn’t so bad.”

Hyungwon looked at the varying facial expression on his friends’ faces. It still seemed unfair that people would lump them together with all the problematic vampires out there. But he guessed they were right. Worrying about everything wasn’t going to help. He looked up at the night sky, allowing himself to push all his concerns to the back of his mind. His friends seemed to know what to do and when to do it.

“Well, it was fun hanging out,” Hyungwon said. “Sorry I freaked out a bit. Didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, really,” Hoseok said, voice soft. “Like Changkyun said, thanks for caring.”

Changkyun gave him a smack on the back, a large grin on his lips. “Yeah, hyung thanks again!”

Hyungwon stumbled, eyes narrowed. “Hey! Don’t you know your own strength?”

Changkyun cackled, throwing his head back. A soft smile fell across his lips. He shook his head as he turned toward the subway steps. He fished his cellphone from his pocket. They had been talking so long, so much time passed. He turned to his friends, bidding them a warm farewell.

“Not so fast, hyung,” Changkyun said, arms crossed, and head tilted to the side. “I’m still getting on the subway with you.”

Hyungwon raised a single brow. “Uh what? I thought you forgot about that after our heartfelt chat.”

Kihyun snickered. “Yeah right, Wonnie. We can defend ourselves against hunters, but vampires are still tricky, so I still think Changkyun makes sense. He’ll ride the subway with you, so no vampire gets any ideas. Besides you all can talk best friend things and be sappy the entire ride if you like.”

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun. “Oh! Are you jealous, Kiki?”

“What? Jealous of what exactly?”

“Well, the close friendship Kyun and I have of course. Don’t worry, you are my friend too. No need to feel left out Kiki. We can ride the subway next time,” he said, amused.

Kihyun glanced at them and then turned around. “I’m going home.”

Kihyun started walking in the other direction. Hyungwon chuckled, expecting the other to turn around and come back but he didn’t. Hoseok looked at them both. Hyungwon frowned.

“I can’t believe he actually walked away,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun shook his head, jogging down the steps. “Come on, hyung. Bye Hoseok hyung!”

Hoseok waved to them both before disappearing into thin air. Hyungwon’s eyes widened. Changkyun called his name again. He turned around and walked down the steps.

* * *

At the bottom of the steps, Hyungwon swiped his card and pushed on the turnstile. He waited for Changkyun to do the same. Often, they took the subway to different locations in Seoul. Changkyun ended up getting his own subway card after all their sporadic adventures.

“Hm, looks clear,” Changkyun said, searching the subway. “Good.”

Hyungwon nodded. “See I would have been fine.”

“Why because your little hunter friend said?” Changkyun asked.

Hyungwon looked at him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have joked like that.”

“It’s okay. I figured you were joking,” Hyungwon fished out his phone, clicking on a bright purple app.

He clicked on a few buttons within the app.

He tossed his phone at Changkyun. “You are player one. I’m graciously allowing you to play first.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the word game on his phone. “Really, hyung?”

“Afraid to lose?”

“What? No!”

He chuckled as he watched his friend solve the riddles. It was a game they played often back in undergrad. A pout formed on his lips as Changkyun handed the phone back to him, a new record shining on the screen. His younger friend winked at him, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“Your turn, hyung,” he said.

Hyungwon frowned as he focused on his phone screen. Sometimes he forgot how great Changkyun was at word games. A frustrated sigh let his lips as he cleared 3 out of the 6 riddles. The subway slowed to a stop just as the timer in the game ran out. He pocketed his phone, accepting defeat. He got up from his seat, gesturing for Changkyun to follow him. They walked over to the doors and waited for them to open. The doors slid open and Changkyun stepped out. Hyungwon followed him.

Hyungwon’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he walked up the steps. He pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at his screen. He walked and texted, a smile forming on his lips. Hyunwoo hyung was so funny.

“Wait.”

Hyungwon stopped, nearly running into Changkyun’s back. He looked up from his phone, a frown on his lips. His eyes widened. A man stood by the entrance of his apartment complex. Blood red eyes focused on him.

“Ah, do my eyes deceive me or is that little Kyun?”

Hyungwon looked from the man to Changkyun. It was obvious from the eyes that the other man was a vampire. He tilted his head to the side, curious. The man seemed to know Changkyun.

“I see you are still hanging around, a human.”

“What are you doing here, Haneul?” he asked. “How did you find this place?”

The man grinned, sharp fangs glistening under the moonlight.

“What do you mean? I always hunt here,” he said. “Apartment complexes are the best place to find a quick bite. All I have to do is wait for someone to come home or leave.”

Hyungwon glanced from Changkyun to Haneul. His friend moved in front of him, hands stuffed in his pockets. It was obvious the other vampire was no friend of Changkyun.

“Kyunnie, I’m hurt,” Hanuel said. “You look like you aren’t happy to see me.”

Changkyun narrowed his eyes. “I’m never happy to see you.”

“That’s fair,” Haneul said. “I deserve that. Well, I don’t want to hold you or your friend up. Have a good night.”

Changkyun grabbed his wrist, glaring at Haneul as they walked toward the door. “If you aren’t gone by the time I get back down here, we’ll have a problem.”

Haneul smirked, running his fingers through bright red hair. “I guess we’ll just have a problem then.”

Changkyun opened the door, pulling him to come along. Once they entered the elevator, he let go of his wrist. Hyungwon frowned, rubbing his wrist. He glanced at Changkyun’s face. His best friend seemed troubled; arms crossed as he stared off into space.

“Have you seen him around here before?” Changkyun asked.

“No, no I haven’t, but Kyun what happened? How do you know him?”

Changkyun rested his head against the elevator wall. “Before I met you, I hung out with Haneul all the time. I actually use to respect him, look up to him. We’ve known each other for a while. But he changed. And now he doesn’t mind taking lives. I can’t believe he comes around here. I’m glad you haven’t run into him.”

“I’m glad too. He seems bad.”

“He is bad.”

Hyungwon nodded. The elevator door slid open and they exited. He arrived at his apartment door, several minutes later. He retrieved his key from his pocket, putting it in the lock. He turned the key and opened the door, letting them both in.

“Thanks for riding the subway with me,” Hyungwon said, setting his keys on the counter. “You didn’t have to go to all the trouble.”

Changkyun grinned.

“It’s okay, hyung. I got to play a game I hadn’t played in years. I can’t believe you still use that app.”

Hyungwon shrugged.

“It’s a fun game.”

Changkyun laughed and then frowned.

“I’m going to have a talk with Haneul,” Changkyun said. “I’m going to see if I can get him to go elsewhere. He—I don’t feel comfortable with him hanging around outside.”

“He doesn’t seem like the conversing type,” Hyungwon said, glancing at him. “Maybe you shouldn’t say anything to him.”

He shook his head. “Vampires don’t usually hang around each other but sometimes they do. If Haneul keeping coming around here then, other vampires will start to think this area is a new “hang out” spot. A lot of vampires like to visit new places.”

“Well, if you are worried about me just know I’ll be fine. Like I said this is the only time I’ve seen him.”

“Yeah? Well, Haneul isn’t someone you want hanging around trust me.”

Hyungwon sighed.

“Okay, you are right.”

Changkyun walked over to him, placing a hand on his right shoulder, and giving it a squeeze. “I have to do this hyung. I’ll text you when I get home, okay?”

Hyungwon nodded. Changkyun gave him a warm smile and then turned around and exited his apartment. Hyungwon took a seat on the couch. He rested his back against his couch, eyes pointed at the ceiling. He nibbled at his bottom lip, fingers tapping a pattern against the arm of the chair. He glanced at his cellphone on his coffee table. Vampires were known for being fast yet Changkyun hadn’t sent him a message yet.

After a few seconds, he received a text on his phone stating the problem had been handled and Changkyun was at his place. A sigh of relief left his lips. It seemed Haneul agreed to stop coming around his apartment. He was shocked by the news. He never expected it. Honestly, he was secretly happy Changkyun told the other vampire to leave. He didn’t like the idea that some vampire visited his apartment complex often for a meal. And based on what Changkyun said, the vampire was nothing like his friends. A frowned formed on his lips as he thought about the people living in the complex. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to be in danger.

As Hyungwon got up from his couch, he sent another thank you text to Changkyun. A yawn escaped his lips as he headed toward his bedroom. The events of the day had left him extremely exhausted. He couldn’t wait to get some rest. After heading to the bathroom, he changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He climbed into bed, pulling the covers to his neck. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I truly enjoyed writing this chapter out. And I'm curious to know what you all think. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. I really appreciate the support! You all are the best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't leave his bestfriend when he needed him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited to share the next chapter in this story! I hope you like it!

Hyungwon threw his arm around Changkyun as they exited the conference room. They just had their bi-weekly meeting with Creative Director Kim. Kihyun waved goodbye, heading toward his cubicle. He waved bye and then focused on his friend. Their meeting ended with a long discussion about the dangers of cartoons in ad pitches. He knew his friend was disappointed with the outcome of the meeting.

“Creative Director Kim really hates animations in ads,” Changkyun said. “I mean I knew that, but I thought maybe things could be different.”

Hyungwon nodded, taking a seat at his desk. “He does hate them. Maybe putting that dancing cartoon beverage in our presentation wasn’t the best plan.”

“Kihyun hyung thought it was a good direction to take. In our last meeting, he said flashy cartoons could be attention grabbing,” he said. “I thought he was on to something. I really thought we could convince Director Kim.”

Hyungwon nodded. “I remember that meeting and I have to agree. Cartoons in ads do have a lot of value. I just think Director Kim maybe right. Let’s just take things in a different direction for now. We’ve researched our client but that is all we know. After this presentation, they’ll decide if they want more. We’ll keep this presentation and make one without the cartoons. On presentation day, we’ll do a side by side and see what they say. Great job though, I know you’ve been working on it for a while. It was nicely animated. I especially like the part where it said Refresh your life. Very fitting.”

Changkyun smiled.

“Thanks, hyung,” he said, walking toward his desk. “Oh? What’s this?”

Hyungwon glanced at Changkyun, confused. His friend held a cologne bottle in his hand. He analyzed the dark forest green color of the bottle. The brand didn’t seem familiar to him. However, he didn’t know that many cologne brands.

“That’s interesting. Who gave it to you?” Hyungwon asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it is a gift for a job well done. Or an apology for rejecting my dancing beverage so harshly. Too bad I can’t use cologne. I wonder what it smells like,” he said, taking a seat.

Hyungwon laughed, turning back to his computer screen. “Hopefully, it doesn’t smell terrible.”

Hyungwon turned his chair, glancing at Changkyun. The sudden silence made him frown. He expected to hear comments about the cologne but there was nothing. He noticed his friend’s eyes were glowing a bright red. A few seconds ago, his friend’s eyes had been a warm brown color. Changkyun put the cologne back on his desk and got up from his chair.

“Kyun?”

“Just going to the bathroom, hyung. I’ll be fine.”

Hyungwon frowned, watching his friend walk toward the public restrooms. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was a vampire thing. There was no reason to be concerned. Changkyun obviously needed to head to the restroom. He turned his attention to his computer screen. During the meeting, he had taken a few notes and he wanted to type up what he had written.

* * *

“Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon looked up from his computer, a frown on his lips. Minhyuk stood by his cubicle, trying his best to catch his breath. Hyungwon got up from his chair and moved closer to him. He placed a hand upon Minhyuk’s shoulder, worry blossoming within his heart.

“Everything alright Min?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “I don’t know. Changkyun locked himself in a stall and won’t come out. I kept asking what was wrong, but he wouldn’t tell me.”

“What?” Hyungwon asked. “He locked himself in?”

“Hey, Hyungwon I have an idea to run by you and—what is happening?”

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun briefly before returning his attention to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk looked at Kihyun. “It’s Changkyun he locked himself in the stall. I don’t know what is happening.”

Kihyun frowned, stepping forward. “What is it? Describe what you saw.”

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun, worried by the sternness in his voice. He kept looking between Minhyuk and him, wondering what was happening. He thought back to how calm Changkyun had been before he went to the bathroom. He nibbled at his bottom lip, worried. He should have noticed something was wrong when his friend didn’t come back.

“I—I can’t really explain it,” Minhyuk said, voice soft. “Actually, it doesn’t make sense but—his eyes were bright red and—”

Kihyun took off in a run toward the restrooms. A wave of anxiety washed over him as Minhyuk ran after Kihyun. Hyungwon gave himself a second to try and calm himself down before he ran toward the restrooms. A few heads popped out as he ran past cubicles. He ignored the curious glances. A grunt left his lips as he fell on his backside. He looked up at the confused expression on Hoseok’s face.

“You look worried,” Hoseok asked, pulling him up with ease. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s Changkyun, it’s my friend. I have to get to him. I don’t know what is going on.”

Hoseok nodded. Hyungwon rushed toward the restrooms, pushing open the door. He heard footsteps behind him. Once Hyungwon arrived at the public restrooms, he entered inside. Kihyun stood by a stall, talking through the door.

“Changkyun? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what is going on. Please, let me know what is happening.”

Hyungwon frowned, eyes focused on the expression of concern on Kihyun’s face.

“Hyungwon is in here, isn’t he?”

He frowned at the sound of his friend’s shaky voice.

Kihyun turned to look at him. “Yes.”

“He needs to leave. Don’t let him come anywhere near me. I—his blood. His blood smells too sweet. I need—I can’t. He can’t be in here. And—Minhyuk has to go too.”

Minhyuk frowned. “Wait a second. Sweet smelling blood. What is going on?”

Hoseok reached out, wrapping his fingers around Hyungwon’s wrist. Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok, forgetting he had followed him to the restrooms. The older vampire tugged on his wrist, gesturing for him to move toward the door. Hyungwon frowned. He had no intentions of leaving his friend.

“No. You can fight whatever it is that is bothering you. Hyungwon don’t go anywhere,” Kihyun said, looking at him. “I know you have control Changkyun. Didn’t you say you’ve been protecting Hyungwon for years? You’ve been around him for so long. If you are in there because of control, then you shouldn’t be in here. You can control it.”

A sob escaped the stall. Hyungwon’s heart broke. He didn’t know what was happening to his friend but whatever it was seemed scary possibly painful. Hyungwon slipped his wrist from Hoseok’s grasp. He moved closer to the stall, resting a hand on the locked door.

“Hyungwon, please step back, don’t get closer,” he said, voice wavering. “I can’t—I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can,” Kihyun shouted. “Our kind has come too far to succumb to animalistic urges. I can tell you are fighting it already.”

“I can’t today.”

“What happened? Why is today different?” Hoseok asked.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “It’s the cologne.”

Kihyun glanced at him. “What cologne?”

“A bottle of cologne showed up on Kyun’s desk after we left our meeting with the director.”

Kihyun nodded. “And that must be why he is freaking out.”

“Suddenly I was hit with this unbearable hunger,” he said. "I knew I had to lock myself in here."

"Kyunnie," he said, heart growing heavier in his chest. 

"It is just--I'm so hungry!"

The sound of a fist hitting the stall door caught his attention. Hyungwon's eyes widened. 

“But see, you knew something was happening,” Kihyun said, speaking through the door. “That shows control Changkyun. You’ll be fine. I know it.”

“Will someone please tell me what is happening?” Minhyuk asked. “I’ve been standing here for more than five minutes freaking out inside and no one is telling me anything.”

“They are vampires,” Hyungwon said, turning his attention toward Minhyuk.

Kihyun looked at him. “Hyungwon, you can’t go revealing that to everyone. We don’t know how people will react.”

“Wait? So Hyungwon was right?” Minhyuk asked, backing away from Kihyun. “The heck? Then why am I in here with all of you?”

Minhyuk turned around and rushed toward the entrance. Hyungwon’s eyes widened. He guessed he shouldn’t have expected everyone to respond the same way he did to the new knowledge. He bit his bottom lip, concerned. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have said anything.

Hoseok blocked the door.

“Min, you aren’t going to say anything are you?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know.”

“Don’t do anything drastic please,” Hoseok said. “We’ve been blending in so well. You can’t tell anyone anything.”

“I—I don’t—"

“Please, please don’t do anything.”

Minhyuk nodded. “Okay—I—I guess that’s okay. I won’t say anything.”

Hoseok smiled.

“Thank you.”

Hyungwon turned his attention back to the bathroom stall. “Kyun, you’ll be okay.”

Another broken sob left Changkyun’s lips.

“I don’t know, Hyung.”

“Your friend believes you will be okay,” Kihyun said. “I do too. You’ll be fine.”

Hyungwon frowned at the lack of movement. Kihyun sighed, reaching out to grab the top of the stall door. The scene was hard to watch. He should have checked on Changkyun sooner. If he had checked on his friend, he would have known something was happening. His heart ached at the sound of Changkyun crying.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun said. “I promise you everything will be fine. Could you unlock the door for me?”

Kihyun pulled at the top of the stall door, frowning. Changkyun still hadn’t unlocked the door. It wasn’t fair. His best friend didn’t deserve this suffering.

“Kyun,” Hyungwon said, voice wavering. “Kyunnie, could you unlock the door?”

Kihyun glanced at him, a sad smile on his lips. After a few seconds, Kihyun turned back to his previous task. The older vampire pulled at the top of the stall door. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Hyungwon watched him open the door a little. He stepped back to give him space. He couldn’t wait to get to his friend and help him through the painful situation.

“Kyunnie?” Hyungwon asked, noticing there was no movement.

Hyungwon’s back hit the bathroom floor, vision blurring. As his vision cleared, he made eye contact with dark blood red eyes. His eyes widened, heart lodging within his throat. Changkyun sat upon him, hands pressing his wrists to the ground.

“Changkyun!” Kihyun shouted.

“What the heck?”

“Minhyuk, don’t move we don’t want to make the situation worse,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun leaned forward, eyes shifting toward his neck. A tiny smirk formed upon his lips as he made eye contact with him again. Hyungwon tried his best to ignore his throbbing head so he can focus on remaining calm. Changkyun tightened his grip on his wrists, pressing them into the ground more.

Changkyun moved closer, hovering just around his neck. “So sweet.”

Changkyun moved away from the area around his neck; a large smile spread across his lips. Hyungwon analyzed the sharp fangs hanging in his mouth. He gritted his teeth. The pain from the push and the tight grip on his wrists were unbearable. Changkyun stopped smiling, a blank expression on his face.

Hyungwon frowned.

“Kyun?”

Changkyun looked at him, moisture collecting in his eyes. “Hyung?”

Tears rolled down Changkyun’s cheeks. Hyungwon’s heart shattered into a million pieces. Changkyun’s tight grip on his wrists loosened. Hyungwon moved his wrist from under his friend’s left hand. He placed his hand against his friend’s cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb. Pressure built behind his own eyes.

“I hurt—I—hyung "

“It’s okay, Kyunnie. Hyung is okay. No need to cry.”

Changkyun placed his head on his chest and sobbed. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his friend, tears running down his own cheeks. He noticed Hoseok’s tear filled brown eyes. He frowned, heart weeping. He rubbed circles into his friend’s back for a few seconds.

Kihyun walked toward them. “You okay, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon gave Kihyun a thumbs up with his left hand while he kept massaging circles into his friend’s back with his right. He truly was fine. Yes, he was sore from the fall but there was no major damage. He was more worried about Kyun.

“I’ll go outside,” Hoseok offered, wiping his tears. “Anyone could come in at any minute.”

Kihyun nodded. Hoseok disappeared out the door. Hyungwon was grateful. He didn’t know how he would explain their situation to anyone at the company. It would be better if no one knew about what happened in the bathroom. He didn’t want to expose his friends and cause more harm.

Hyungwon ran his long thin fingers through Changkyun’s locks. “Kyunnie, I’m so sorry.”

Changkyun got off of him, eyes burning a bright red. “No, I don’t deserve your sorry. I—I don’t deserve anything.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Kyun.”

Changkyun shook his head, taking several steps back. Hyungwon groaned as he got to his feet. He stood, assessing his physical state. His back and head heart quite a bit. His eyes drifted down to his red throbbing wrists. A sigh left his lips. There was no reason to focus on his pain. Changkyun needed his best friend.

Kihyun glanced at Changkyun. “How are you doing?”

Hyungwon stepped forward, heart heavy. “Does anything hurt, Kyun? Please tell me what I can do to—”

Changkyun looked at him. “Why are you both asking me anything right now? I attacked you, hyung. I –oh my gosh your wrists are so red. I—I did that.”

“Kyun, listen to me very carefully,” Hyungwon said, inching closer. “This wasn’t you.”

“You are hurt,” Changkyun said, walking backwards. “I—”

Changkyun continued walking backward. His friend backed himself into a wall, body trembling. He covered his mouth with his hand as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Hyungwon frowned.

Minhyuk’s eyes drifted toward him. “Hyungwon, are you okay?”

Hyungwon sighed.

“Min,” he said. “I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

Minhyuk leaned forward, hands gripping the counter of the sink behind him. “You are fine? How are you fine? Hyungwon, Changkyun almost killed you.”

A shocked gasp escaped Changkyun’s lips.

“He is right. I almost killed you. Hyung, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” he said, slipping to the ground. “Please forgive me. Please, please, please. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Hyungwon said. “Really I’m okay.”

“I mean when he lunged at you, you stopped moving for a whole second. You looked dead! Oh my gosh, you could have died!”

“Min, knock it off!” Hyungwon shouted, noticing the guilt shining in Changkyun’s teary eyes. “I just said I was okay. Listen to me and calm the heck down. You are making everything worse.”

“Hyungwon!" Kihyun said. “Why are you yelling at Minhyuk? He is just worried about you.”

Hyungwon’s lips trembled as his attention switched back to Changkyun. He didn’t know what he could do for his friend in the moment. He wanted to comfort him, but Changkyun refused to let him get near. He tried moving closer again.

“No, hyung,” Changkyun said, voice wavering. “Please, please don’t come closer.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Okay.”

Changkyun glanced around. “I think—I think I have to go home. I’ll tell work I’m not feeling well after I leave. I can’t stay here. Not after this. I just feel out of control right now.”

Changkyun moved away from the wall and rushed to the exit. Hyungwon’s heart ached, a lump forming in his throat. He knew he couldn’t let Changkyun leave without speaking to him. He turned toward the door and started to move toward his friend. Kihyun stepped in front of him. Hyungwon frowned.

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Stopping you,” Kihyun said. “I know you feel the need to help but right now isn’t the time to go chasing after Changkyun when he is in this state.”

“What are you talking about?” Hyungwon asked, voice dripping with anger. “You said Changkyun was fine. You said you believed in him and that he has control. Why are you changing your mind now?”

“Yes, I did say all that. And I still believe that,” he said. “But at the same time, he attacked you and was very close to acting on whatever he was thinking. I don’t know if you have noticed but his eyes are still red. We normally can control our appearance but Changkyun isn’t controlling it. I’m surprised he can even control his fangs. All I know is he needs time for himself.”

“That is a terrible idea.”

“Hyungwon, I’m serious.”

Hyungwon shook his head, arms crossed. “I’m not leaving my best friend by himself when he needs me.”

“That’s fine. But as your friend I urge you to take it easy. Emotions are high right now. Be gentle,” he said. “I’m not only talking about Changkyun either.”

Hyungwon eyes drifted to Minhyuk, a sigh escaping his lips. “Yeah. I guess you are right.”

Kihyun nodded and then turned to Hoseok in the doorway. “Let’s quickly leave. I don’t want anyone to ask questions.”

Hoseok nodded. “ Minhyuk, you okay?”

Minhyuk nodded. “Yeah, uh—I think so.”

“Okay, because you look a little bit scared.”

“I’m okay. Are you sure you are okay, Hyungwon?” he asked, looking at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon walked to Minhyuk, wrapping an arm around the other. “Yeah I’m fine and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I just was so worried about Changkyun. I didn’t want him to think he was a monster or anything like that. But I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You were worried about me and afraid. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

A tiny hesitant smile formed on Minhyuk’s lips.

“Okay, we should get back to work then,” Hyungwon said.

Hoseok stood by the door, waiting for them to exit. Hyungwon exited, arm still around a shaken Minhyuk. Kihyun followed behind. He walked with Minhyuk to his cubicle, trying his best to make it seem everything was normal. But everything wasn’t normal.

Minhyuk took a seat in his chair, frowning.

“How are you so okay with all this?”

Hyungwon shrugged. “I don’t know. I was scared too when I first found everything out. I’ll have to tell you the story another time, but I guess I just have known everyone for too long to be scared by this discovery.”

Minhyuk nodded. “Do you think Changkyun is okay?”

Hyungwon sighed. “I hope so. I’m going to call when I get back to my desk. Honestly, I shouldn’t have listened to a word Kihyun was saying. I should have gone after Kyun. He needs his best friend. He shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Maybe Kihyun is right though,” Minhyuk said. “I know Changkyun is your best friend but, I think he would agree with Kihyun. Give him time.”

Hyungwon sighed and then smiled, giving Minhyuk’s left shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I really am sorry Minhyuk. I don’t know what came over me. I feel so bad.”

Minhyuk nodded. “That’s okay. I get it.”

A large smile stretched across Minhyuk’s face. Hyungwon returned the gesture with a smile of his own. Hyungwon headed back to his cubicle. He turned his chair toward his computer, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes, catching the tears that had started to fall. For the rest of the workday, he tried his best not to focus on Changkyun’s empty chair.

* * *

Hyungwon hovered over Changkyun as he prepped the shrimp on the counter. The scent of garlic filled his nostrils. He briefly glanced at the popping oil in the pan, a frown on his lips. Over the past few minutes, he had tried his best to lead his best friend out of his kitchen. Unfortunately, he had been unsuccessful.

“Hyung, you are staring.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “Oh, sorry just you really don’t have to do all this. You should be resting. Actually, after work I planned to stop by your place but then you stated you were coming over instead.”

Changkyun smiled.

“I know.”

“At least let me complete the rest of the meal,” Hyungwon said, reaching for one of the seasonings. “I feel bad that you came all the way over here to cook for me.”

“Hyung, let me cook,” Changkyun said, transporting the shrimp into the pain. “I’m okay.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Your eyes are still red.”

Changkyun nodded. “I’m aware.”

“Are you sure you are okay?”

Changkyun sighed. “Hyung, vampires naturally have red eyes. I’m fine. This is my normal state. I want my eyes to be red right now. Before, I was just having a hard time disguising myself at work after what happened so I figured it would be better to go home. I mean I attacked you, so it just made sense to not be around you. Also, you don’t have worry about work. I called and told a made- up story as soon as I got home.”

Hyungwon crossed his arms. “Kyun, it sounds like you are blaming yourself. It wasn’t you. I mean you remember the cologne. The cologne did it not you.”

Changkyun took his eyes away from the pan. “I was so afraid of what I could have done. Let me apologize with this meal, please.”

“Kyun.”

“Hyung,” he said, expression serious.

Hyungwon nodded, taking a step back. “Right. I’ll just have a seat then.”

“Thank you. Watch a master chef cook up something five star," he said, amused.

Hyungwon chuckled. “Uh huh. What else will you be making Mr. five star?”

“Surprise,” he said. “Just anticipate the best meal of your life.”

Hyungwon smiled, softly. He analyzed how stiff Changkyun seemed as he stood in the kitchen. It was clear his friend still wasn’t doing well. But he decided not to point it out. He would give Changkyun his space. If he wanted to distract himself with cooking, he was fine with it. He knew later they’d talk about everything.

“But if you want,” Changkyun said. “You can help me make this dessert I saw in a magazine.”

Hyungwon glanced at the magazine located next to him. “What? Dessert too? Kyunnie, you are spoiling me.”

Changkyun laughed. “Come on, you can help me set up the ingredients.”

Hyungwon got up from the stool at his counter and entered the kitchen. He glanced over the ingredients. On his right, Changkyun stepped away from the pan again. He turned off the stove and glanced at him.

“What?” Hyungwon asked, looking up from the magazine.

Changkyun looked at the ground, fingers twitching his sides. Hyungwon frowned, a lump forming in his throat. He hated seeing his friend this way. All he could do was try his best to comfort the other.

Hyungwon walked over to his friend, drawing him into an embrace. “It’s okay.”

“I could have hurt you. I did hurt you,” Changkyun said, body trembling from sadness.

“It’s okay, kyunnie. Hyung is fine.”

They stood in the kitchen, forgetting the ingredients set out before them. Hyungwon focused on Changkyun, hoping he got his message across. As he stood with his friend, his heart ached. He hated to think Changkyun was beating himself up about something that wasn’t his fault. All he knew was whoever did this was going to wish they hadn’t messed with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving comments and kudos, and bookmarking. You all are amazing!
> 
> I'm super curious to know what you all thought about this chapter. Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think. The feedback would be truly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I couldnt wait to share more of this universe with all of you. I'm curious to know what you all think about this first chapter. What did you think about the scene with Kihyun and Hyungwon? It was my favorite scene to write. 
> 
> Well, there will be more chapters to come. And hopefully, I'll able to update soon. 
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read! You all are amazing!


End file.
